1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing safe driving information, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing safe driving information using a head-up display (HUD) of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the development of vehicle electronic systems, an HUD technology for additionally displaying vehicle information on the windshield of a vehicle has emerged lately. At home and abroad, development is underway of a HUD system that enables a vehicle driver to be provided with information while looking ahead.
An existing HUD system only displays simple information, such as a vehicle speed, on the windshield of a vehicle. However, during an actual travel, it is most important to provide a driver with warning information of collision accidents among many pieces of information provided for safe driving. Here, an HUD system should provide information on an obstacle in front of a vehicle according to the driver's line of sight such that the driver's load of recognition can be reduced. The reduction in the load of recognition facilitates the driver's understanding of the information on the obstacle in front of the vehicle.
For this reason, an augmented reality HUD (AR-HUD) system that provides information according to a driver's line of sight is recently under vigorous development. Information provided by such an AR-HUD system should be displayed according to a driver's line of sight while the driver looks ahead. In addition, it is important to lead to safe driving while minimizing a driver's load of driving such as the load of recognition.
In particular, there is a need for a technology for providing communication information in a form that can be easily recognized by a driver and adjusting provision-related times (e.g., a provision time point, a provision interval, and a provision duration) according to an actual driving environment or situation.